Commercial shipping routes on the world's oceans pass through remote areas often with limited support infrastructure and severe met-ocean conditions. One such route, the great circle route between Asia and the North American West Coast, happens to be one of the busiest commercial shipping routes in the world. It passes directly through the Aleutian Archipelago and the southern portion of the Bering Sea. Electrical and mechanical system failures, loss of propulsion, and other issues experienced on large ocean-going vessels can and have resulted in significant marine casualties and oil spills in this area. A need exists for a safe means of attachment to disabled vessels for towing. Given its remoteness and the density of marine traffic in the area, the need is especially pronounced in the offshore waters of Alaska and the Bering Sea.